


Wait

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Fluff, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie has to pee after seeing movie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an event that happened today. No one peed themselves but my brother almost did

The four men have just gotten out of the movie theater and piled into the car.

“So, how did everyone think of the movie?” Brian asked.

“I thought it was good.” Roger responded.

Brian started the car and drove out of the parking lot. All while Freddie was starting to need a toilet. He had a large soda at the movie theater and knew he shouldn’t gone when the movie ended.

“Hey Bri, can you stop at a gas station so I can get a pack of cigs?” Roger asked.

“Sure Roger, it’s only 7:00 so we have some time.”

“I also have to pee.” Freddie said.

“Ok Fred.”

Freddie urge time pee got worse and worse by the second. He wasn’t sure if he could make it or not.

When he saw the gas station in the distance he was relived that he could empty his overly full bladder soon. But the relief stopped when he saw the parking lot was full with police cars.

“What the heck going on there?” John questioned.

“I don’t know, but there’s caution tape around the door, I don’t think we’ll be able to go in.” Brian said.

“That’s a pity.” Roger said.

“Yeah.” Brian looked over at Freddie who obliviously had to pee really bad. “You ok to hold it Freddie, just until we can get him?”

“I don’t know Bri.”

“You really have to go that badly Freddie?” John asked.

“Yeah, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Freddie squirmed around in his seat a lot. His small bladder was threatening to empty itself all over him ever 5 seconds.

“Uh, Freddie, you sure you can wait until we get home.”

“I don’t know Brian, I could wet myself at any moment.”

“Well, if you do have an accident, it’s ok.”

“I’ll try not to Brian.”

Freddie rested his head against to cold window with his hand in his crotch. His bladder was throbbing, but he would not let himself have an accident.

After a while his bladder contracted painfully and he could feel his underwear getting wet. He grabbed tighter and wiggles harder. But nothing would stop the stream.

He just let go and watched as a wet patch formed on his jeans. It started spreading under him, wetting his bottom. Warm tears gathered in his eyes as Brian looked over at him.

“Oh Freddie.”

“I-I’m so sorry Brian.”

“It’s ok Freddie, we can clean it up, it isn’t a big issue.”

Freddie started sobbing.

“It’s ok Freddie, we all have accidents from time to time.” Roger said.

“We’re not upset at you Freddie, it was out of your control.” John empathized.

“John’s right Fred, none of us are mad at you.” Brian said.

“What are you going to do about the seats?”

“We can clean them Fred, don’t worry.”

Freddie started wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you guys for not being mad.”

“Why would we be mad, you didn’t do it on purpose?”

“I know, but some weeing themselves in the car isn’t a very thrilling thing.”

“It’s fine Freddie, it’s not that big of a deal ya’know.”

“Just thank you guys for being so understanding.”

“No problem Fred.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to leave a suggestion


End file.
